Wait For Me!
by algida2
Summary: Il tormento del Principe dei Sayan quando il suo cuore si scontra con la profondità dei sentimenti che lo legano alla terrestre, che lentamente si insinua nei suoi pensieri, scombussolando tutto il suo mondo.
1. Chapter 1

L'ultimo periodo era stato davvero difficile per lui, riscoprirsi meno forte di quello che pensava, costretto a vivere su un pianeta non suo, costretto a vivere con dei semplici terrestri, in quella casa, che sembrava non finire mai, con quella donna perennemente presente nella sua vita.

_Quella donna…_

Era proprio la sua presenza a renderlo così inquieto, non sapeva spiegare bene il motivo ma quando lei gli girava intorno, sentiva una strana sensazione percorrerlo in tutto il corpo. Era così irritante, aveva la capacità di farlo arrabbiare solo nel sentire la sua voce e, allo stesso tempo, aveva la capacità di alleviare i suoi tormenti interni. Spesso si fermava a pensare alla prima volta che l'aveva vista, era completamente terrorizzata da lui. In quel periodo lui non la considerava nemmeno ora invece sembrava dipendere da lei. Da Sayan puro sangue non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma ora se avesse rivisto di nuovo quel terrore nei suoi occhi, quando lui le era accanto, non avrebbe retto. Tutto era cambiato quando lei gli aveva offerto alloggio nella sua villa, ricordava ancora ora le sue parole, ma soprattutto il suo sguardo mentre parlava.

_-E tu bel fusto che intenzioni hai?-_

_-Non ti unisci al gruppo? Guarda che qui gli alberghi sono un po' cari. Io cucino benissimo sai? Ti potrai abbuffare, così recupererai le forze perdute. Però non farti illusioni lo faccio soltanto perché sono educata non perché mi sei simpatico. E chiaro?-_

_-Beh l'antipatia è reciproca, sei anche bruttina!-_

Non era riuscito a trovare un modo per frenare quelle strane sensazioni se non offenderla in qualche modo. La cosa strana però era che lei sembrava non aver dato peso alle sue parole, felice per il suo assenso.

Lui non si era mai interessato alle donne, intento solo a diventare il migliore ma sapeva benissimo che darle della bruttina non era affatto giusto. Bastava un solo sguardo per accorgersi che non era brutta anzi, era ben messa e sembrava ben consapevole di essere attraente.

Oltre a essere una donna molto attraente era anche molto intelligente, se solo pensava che era stato in grado di costruire questa stanza, dove ora si stava allenando. Una stanza con un meccanismo in grado di aumentare e abbassare la gravità. E lo aveva fatto per lui.

_Basta con questi pensieri stupidi!_

Gli capitava sempre così quando passava alcuni giorni senza vederla. Si sentiva così confuso: quando lei era presente mal tollerava la sua presenza quando però, lei non c'era, sentiva un vuoto dentro che lo spaventava.

_No! Niente può spaventarmi!_

Stizzito per quei pensieri, si avvicinò a quel meccanismo per aumentare la gravità e iniziare ad allenarsi.

_Vegeta non esagerare!_

Sentì la sua voce mentre lo ammoniva e il suo cuore sembrava battere un po' più veloce. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai incontrato una persona del genere, una persona in grado di stargli vicino senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Forse era una peculiarità dei terrestri, anche Kakaroth sembrava comportarsi come lei.

_Kakaroth! _

Come odiava quel Sayan, lo odiava con tutto il suo cuore, specialmente quando vedeva i suoi occhi illuminarsi ogni volta che lo vedeva o anche solo se nominavano il suo nome. Era proprio a casa di quest'ultimo che era andata quella mattina, con quell'altro bamboccio che si spacciava per un guerriero.

_Vegeta noi andiamo da Goku, vieni con noi?_

Era stato tentato di accettare solo per vedere la reazione di quel bamboccio, che non accettava la sua presenza accanto alla sua donna.

I suoi occhi splendevano di una speranza che era stata quasi sul punto di convincerlo, quando poi la vide sorridere verso quel bastardo, il suo cuore sembrò far male. Solo un po'.

_Non ho intenzione di trascorrere la giornata con voi, inutili terrestri!_

_Beh fa un po' come ti pare!_

Gli aveva risposto dandogli le spalle, aggrappandosi al braccio di quel ragazzo e andandosene, lasciandolo solo.

Non si era mai sentito così solo come quella mattina e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

_Io sono il principe dei Sayan, non ho bisogno di nessuno!_

Incominciò i suoi allenamenti cercando di concentrarsi, doveva assolutamente diventare anche lui un Super Sayan, non poteva permettere che il principe Vegeta fosse inferiore a quel Kakaroth.

Era ormai sera quando Bulma tornò a casa e, parcheggiando l'auto, vide che la luce della stanza gravitazionale era ancora accasa.

_Non mi dire che si sta ancora allenando!_

Scesa dall'auto e si diresse in quella stanza. Non era la prima volta che ci entrava e ogni volta che si ritrovava a varcare la porta dell'entrata, il suo cuore iniziava a battere forte e uno strano senso di angoscia prendeva ad attanagliarla. La paura di trovarlo in fin di vita era ogni giorno sempre più forte.

Anche se lui non aveva nessuna considerazione per lei, non riusciva a fare almeno di preoccuparsi per lui. Quando lo vedeva esagerare con quelli assurdi allenamenti, si malediceva per avergli fatto quella stanza. A volte sembrava di usare gli allenamenti per sfuggire da qualcosa, qualcosa che sembrava tormentarlo ogni giorno di più.

Quando entrò, si guardò intorno ma di lui nemmeno l'ombra. La gravità era a zero segno che non era stato schiacciato dalla forza gravitazionale.

_Forse è uscito a fare due passi!_

Quando però lo vide completamente disteso a terra con gli occhi chiusi, il suo cuore sembrò fermarsi per lo spavento. Non aveva il coraggio di avvicinarsi, cercò di focalizzare la vista sul suo petto per cercare di capire se respirasse ancora oppure…

_Non può essere!_

_Ma cosa hai combinato?_

Si avvicinò piano e vide che la sua tutta era lacerata in più punti del torace, sembrava aver combattuto un duello molto pericoloso.

-Vegeta?- chiamò esitante.

-Vegeta?-

Non avendo nessuna risposta si precipitò da lui, abbassandosi incurante della gonna troppo corta per quella posizione. Appoggiò le mani sul suo torace per cercare di sentire il suo cuore. Le mani tremanti però non la aiutarono molto, iniziò a scuoterlo piano.

-Vegeta? Rispondimi! Vegeta?-

L'uomo continuava a restare immobile.

_Oh mio Dio!_

Sentiva un nodo alla gola che prepotente stava diventando sempre più grande, abbassò il viso appoggiando l'orecchio sul petto, all'altezza del cuore, per sentirne il battito. Il contatto con quel corpo muscoloso e caldo le fece uno strano effetto ma non le diede importanza, preoccupata per la sua vita.

-Vegeta?- sentiva la sua voce che lo chiamava, ma non riusciva a capire se stesse sognando oppure…

-Vegeta? Rispondimi! Vegeta?- il suo tono sembrava alquanto spaventato e stranamente la cosa gli dava fastidio. Non voleva sentirla così spaventata quando pronunciava il suo nome. Avvertì qualcosa di caldo toccargli il petto e poi fu invaso da un odore che riconobbe, essere il suo.

Aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu la testa di quella donna sul suo addome, sbatté le palpebre molto velocemente, per essere sicuro di non star sognando.

_Cosa diavolo sta facendo?_

-Vegeta?-

La sua voce ora sembrava preoccupata e la cosa lo stupì molto. Il suo braccio si alzò mosso da volontà propria e sembrava avere tutta l'intenzione di andarsi a fermare tra i suoi capelli.

Il suo sguardo terrorizzato guardò la sua mano che non sembrava volersi fermare.

_Ferma! Ma cosa fai?_

Sembrava completamente pazzo, non riusciva più a comandare i suoi arti.

-Vegeta?-

_Di nuovo quel tono!_

_Allontanati da me, se ti faccio così paura!_

Non sapeva perché ma sentirla così spaventata, gli diede noia facendolo arrabbiare.

-Cosa diavolo stai facendo?-

Bulma sembrava non sentirlo, completamente paralizzata da quello che avevano sentito le sue orecchie.

_Possibile che sia vero?_

Le era sembrato che il cuore di Vegeta avesse iniziato a battere più forte, accortosi della sua presenza.

-Ehi donna, cosa diavolo stai facendo?-

Facendosi leva sulle mani ancora appoggiate sul petto del Sayan, si alzò per guardarlo negli occhi, come al solito il suo sguardo era imperturbabile, non esprimeva nessun sentimento se non una rabbia, che ormai considerava parte integrante di lui.

-Come stai?-

-Se ti togli da me starò sicuramente meglio!-

Molto esitante si spostò senza smettere di fissarlo, irritandolo molto. Quando lo fissava in quel modo, tornava quella fastidiosa sensazione di disagio che non sapeva bene decifrare.

-Cosa ti è successo?-

-Niente stavo solo riflettendo! E poi questi non sono affari tuoi!-

-Sei insopportabile!- si alzò e si diresse verso il meccanismo gravitazionale iniziando a digitare qualcosa.

_Certo che per essere una normale terrestre, è davvero in gamba!_

-Cosa stai facendo?-

-Il tuo vocabolario è così limitato?-

-Rispondimi!-

Aveva un brutto presentimento, molte volte lo aveva minacciato di disattivargli la forza gravitazionale e adesso sembrava così indaffarata.

-Voglio solo riformattare questo meccanismo, in modo che tu non possa usare la gravità 300!-

-Cosa? Non azzardarti a toccarlo!- sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene.

_Come osi fare una cosa del genere?_

Si avvicinò molto pericolosamente alla donna, muovendo le dita delle mani, segno che era pronto per sferrarle un pugno. Lui era un Sayan e se sperava in un trattamento speciale, solo perche era una donna si sbagliava di grosso. Nessuno poteva dirgli quello che doveva fare e tantomeno quello che non poteva fare.

Si fermò a pochi centimetri dal corpo della donna e fu subito invaso dal suo odore, un odore dolce e sensuale allo stesso tempo. Un odore che gli annebbiò i sensi per pochissimi secondi.

_Cosa diavolo mi succede?_

Bulma si voltò e i suoi occhi si spalancarono per lo stupore di trovarselo così vicino, non l'aveva sentito avvicinarsi. Approfittando del fatto che sembrava immobile, Bulma lo fissò soffermandosi sul suo volto. Come al solito non riuscì a capire cosa stava pensando, riusciva solo a vedere che era furioso e la cosa la spaventò. Anche se aveva iniziato a credere che in fondo non fosse così burbero, come voleva lasciar credere, in quel preciso istante avvertì un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. Un brivido di paura, o almeno sperava che si trattasse di paura.

-Donna tu non puoi…-

-Donna un corno!- sbottò Bulma impedendogli di continuare la frase.

-Tu sei pazzo, se continui così, ti ammazzerai!-

-Questi non sono affari tuoi!-

-Sono affari miei se muori in casa mia!-

Sembrava particolarmente preoccupata e la cosa sorprese il Sayan che si ritrovò a distogliere lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quello della donna.

-Non morirò certo per così poco- il suo tono era rude anche se sembrava leggermente diverso, come se stesse cercando di tranquillizzarla.

-Non essere stupido, anche Goku ha avuto difficoltà, ed era una gravità tre volte più bassa!-

Vide l'espressione del suo viso cambiare, i lineamenti dei suoi occhi indurirsi e la vena sulla sua tempia iniziare a pulsare molto visibilmente. Aveva fatto un errore nominando Goku.

_Kakaroth!_

_Ancora Kakaroth!_

-Non paragonarmi a quell'idiota!-

-Caro il mio Sayan non mi fai paura! Guarda come ti sei ridotto! Credi davvero che puoi sopportare la gravità trecento?- lo stuzzicò Bulma, toccando con l'indice la sua pelle nuda, attraverso gli strappi della tuta.

Quel tocco, anche se breve, regalò al Sayan uno strano calore, lo stesso avvertito qualche minuto prima, quando quella donna era china su di lui.

La sua pelle era così calda che Bulma si ritrovò a toccarlo con più insistenza, percependo di nuovo il cuore del Sayan battere più forte. L'indice fu in breve accompagnato dalle altre dita e, senza accorgersene, si ritrovò a toccarlo con tutta la mano. Alzò il viso per incrociare lo sguardo del Sayan e si stupì nel costatare che anche lui la stava fissando.

_Cos'è questo sguardo?_ Si chiese Bulma, quando vide gli occhi di Vegeta velarsi di qualcosa di diverso. Sentì un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.

Vegeta appoggiò la mano sul suo polso stringendolo forte.

-C-cosa v-vuoi fare?- chiese spaventata.

-Non è questo quello che volevi?-disse con un ghigno, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lei.

Non sapeva cosa gli era preso ma in qualche modo doveva farla allontanare da lui, quella donna era terribilmente pericolosa per la sua stabilità emotiva. Le abbassò il braccio mentre schiacciava il suo corpo, intrappolandola tra lui e il muro. Lo sguardo di Bulma esprimeva terrore: era terrorizzata da lui. Ogni volta che qualcuno gli regalava quello sguardo, Vegeta sentiva il suo orgoglio aumentare ora però era diverso. Vedere quegli occhi velarsi di terrore gli provocò una stretta al cuore, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato e alla quale non sapeva dare un nome. Una sensazione che lo faceva sentire strano, particolarmente vulnerabile. Avvertiva l'esigenza di stringerla forte e di rassicurarla, di dirle che non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male.

-V-Vegeta non avvicinarti!-

-Non dirmi quello che devo fare!- ringhiò il Sayan, cercando di riprendere il controllo.

-E' facile fare il duro con una donna, vero? Non sarai mai all'altezza di Goku!-

Quelle parole, la sua voce, il suo disprezzo, il suo nome, la luce nei suoi occhi nel pronunciare quel nome…

Non sapeva spiegarsi per quale motivo in particolare, ma le ultime parole di Bulma lo colpirono nel profondo, sentì il sangue ribollirgli, la sua mente era completamente annebbiata dal rancore per quella donna. Senza riflettere, allungò la mano per stringerla con violenza al collo della donna. Vide i suoi occhi azzurri spalancarsi dal terrore, questa volta però la vista di quel terrore contribuì a far crescere il suo odio per una creatura tanto insignificante, che aveva osato dirgli di essere inferiore a Kakaroth.

Mentre ripensava alle parole di Bulma, stringeva sempre più forte incurante delle suppliche della donna, che cercava di farlo calmare.

Sentiva le sue dita stringere forte intorno alla sua gola, rendendole impossibile respirare, non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato o meglio, mai nei suoi confronti. Da quando l'aveva visto la prima volta, il suo atteggiamento era cambiato, anche se lui non l'avrebbe mai affermato. Ora invece sembrava essere ritornato lo spietato Sayan degli inizi. Cercò di allontanarlo spingendo con le mani sul suo petto ma inutilmente, era troppo forte per lei. Appoggiò entrambe le mani sul suo braccio cercando di spingerlo via.

Bastò quel lieve contatto per far ritornare una certa lucidità al Sayan, vide gli occhi azzurri della donna riempirsi di lacrime mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

-V-Vegeta?-

_Cosa diavolo sto facendo?_

_Prendermela con una donna!_

Allentò la presa fino a sciogliere completamente la presa sul collo della ragazza, che iniziò a tossire nel tentativo di riprendere fiato. Ansimava pesantemente mentre si portò una mano al collo, dove le dita del guerriero avevano lasciato una macchia rossa.

-S-sei un pazzo! Ti voglio lontano da me! Sei solo un vigliacco!-

Quella notte non riuscì a dormire ripensava ancora ai suoi occhi mentre nelle sue orecchie rimbombavano le sue parole.

_Ti voglio lontano da me!_

_Lontano da me!_

Da quando era venuto a vivere in questa casa, lei era stata l'unica a mostrargli un minimo d'interesse, nessuno gli rivolgeva veramente la parola o s'interessava di quello che faceva.

_Perché le sue parole mi fanno così male?_

_Quella stupida!_

Non riusciva a dormire, nonostante avesse continuato ad allenarsi fino a tarda sera, la sua mente non gli permetteva di riposare, continuava a pensare a cosa era stato sul punto di farle.

_Perché poi?_

_Forse il mio odio per Kakaroth sta diventando veramente un'ossessione?_

_Dovrei cercare di chiederle scusa?_

_Mai! Io sono il principe dei Sayan e non chiedo scusa a nessuno!_

Scattò dal letto decidendo di uscire da quella stanza, aveva bisogno di aria, aveva bisogno di riordinare le idee. Forse stare a stretto contatto con i terrestri lo stava cambiando e lui non poteva permetterlo.

Quando uscì, la prima cosa che notò, era che lei era lì seduta pochi passi lontano da lui, con i suoi soliti pantaloncini, fin troppo corti e la sua maglietta senza maniche. La cosa che lo colpì fu il foulard che teneva legato intorno al collo, era la prima volta che ne indossava uno!

Poi però un'idea si fece strada nella sua mente. L'immagine di lui che le stringeva forte il collo, lo assalì violentemente.

Rimase fermo lì, indeciso se avvicinarsi o no.

_Ti voglio lontano da me!_

Bulma lo vide poco lontano da lei e non poté far almeno di pensare che sotto il riflesso della luna sembrava ancora più pericoloso. Forse non era la luna, era solo la paura per quello che le aveva fatto. Nonostante tutto non riusciva ad avere paura di quell'energumeno, infondo sapeva benissimo che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, anche se c'era mancato poco. Istintivamente si portò una mano al collo dove il foulard nascondeva i brutti lividi che le erano venuti. Lo vide avvicinarsi molto lentamente senza dire una parola, non sapeva cosa fare: mostrarsi offesa e ignorarlo, oppure cercare di trovare una tregua. Certo lui non l'aiutava affatto, se ne stava lì limitando a lanciarle qualche sguardo.

_Non sarò certo io a parlare con lui!_

Si alzò decisa a ignorarlo, lo oltrepassò senza degnarlo di uno sguardo quando all'improvviso sentì le sue dita afferrarla per il polso. Un tocco deciso ma non invadente. Si voltò per fissarlo ma il Sayan sembrava aver perso l'uso della parola.

-Vuoi lasciarmi altri segni?- chiese con aria di sfida.

Sorprendentemente lui non ribatté, le lasciò andare il polso e sussurrò.

-Come va il collo?-

-stai forse cercando di chiedermi scusa?-

-Io non chiedo scusa a nessuno!- ribatté Vegeta, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Bulma sorrise alla sua ostinazione senza però farsi vedere.

-Hai mangiato?- gli chiese, anche se sapeva benissimo la risposta. Quel ragazzo era praticamente negato con la cucina, spettava sempre a lei preparargli qualcosa.

Anche quella sera gli fece segno di seguirla in cucina dove iniziò a preparargli da mangiare, mantenendo una certa distanza. Era più che convinta che fosse cambiato ma la paura di qualche ora prima non l'aveva ancora abbandonata. Gli preparò qualcosa da mangiare poi gli disse di farsi una doccia.

Rimasta sola in camera sua, sentiva il rumore della doccia che prepotente cadeva sul corpo del Sayan. Si ritrovò a pensare al suo corpo nudo, ai suoi muscoli, ripensò alle sensazioni provate qualche ora prima, quando lo aveva sentito così vicino a lei, quando erano praticamente appiccicati. Vide attraverso lo specchio il suo viso diventare sempre più rosso per quei pensieri, iniziando a sentire un certo calore. Con movimenti decisi, sciolse quel foulard che aveva messo per nascondere quei lividi, iniziando a toccarli chiudendo gli occhi e immaginando di stare toccando le sue mani. Un brivido la percorse per tutta la schiena e una strana eccitazione s'impossessò di lei.

_Se solo mi toccasse in un altro modo…_

-Dove metto questa?-

La voce di Vegeta la riportò alla realtà facendola vergognare dei suoi pensieri. Si voltò e quello che vide non l'aiutò affatto: lì di fronte a lei c'era lui a dorso nudo con i capelli ancora bagnati e con il suo sguardo da tenebroso.

-V-Vegeta?-

-Questa dove la metto?- ripeté, alquanto infastidito.

-L-lasciala sul letto, dopo la metto in lavatrice-

Vegeta era immobile che continuava a fissarla mettendola in agitazione, lo vide avvicinarsi a lei senza dire una parola, con il suo solito sguardo imperturbabile. Era a pochi centimetri da lei quando iniziò ad allungare una mano.

-S-stai lontano da me!-

Lui sembrava non ascoltarla, continuando ad avanzare verso di lei.

-Ti fa male?- le chiese, sfiorando con le dita il livido al collo, che ormai era ben evidente.

-N-non mi toccare!-

-Non ti faccio del male!- sussurrò piano il Sayan con un tono di voce strano, sembrava quasi…

Non riusciva più a pensare, la mano di Vegeta le stava sfiorando la spalla per scendere piano lungo il braccio.

Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che un giorno lui, il principe dei Sayan, si sarebbe ritrovato a desiderare di perdersi fra le braccia di una donna, non gli avrebbe mai creduto. E invece eccolo lì di fronte a quella donna, non volendo altro che perdersi fra le sue braccia. Da quando viveva sulla Terra, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei, era ormai un'ossessione, come Kakaroth, ma se quella per il Sayan riusciva a controllarla, quella verso la donna era più difficile da trattenere, era come una forza che lo richiamava ogni volta che le era accanto. La cosa pazzesca era che in quel momento anche lei desiderasse la stessa cosa, o almeno sperava.

Le sue mani iniziarono a viaggiare lungo il corpo fantastico, la sua pelle era così calda e liscia, avvertiva una eccitazione che non aveva mai provato prima. Il suo corpo bramava di entrare in contatto con quello di lei. La donna sembrava immobile, non collaborava minimamente anche se non si ribellava alle sue carezze. Per lui era tutto così nuovo, cercava di non essere rude e stava faticando molto, non voleva che lei si spaventasse. La sentì tremare quando le infilò una mano sotto la maglietta, per toccare la pelle calda della sua schiena.

-Che fai?- la sentì gemere ma preferì non risponderle, non voleva rovinare quel momento unico. Si sentiva così eccitato proprio come prima di uno scontro, anche se aveva l'impressione che quello che l'attendeva fosse più pericolo di qualsiasi nemico.

Era ormai vittima di quelle mani, forse a causa dei pensieri fatti poco prima, fatto era che non riusciva a liberarsi di lui.

_Non voleva liberarsi di lui!_

Aveva sempre subito il suo fascino e ora sembrava essere ricambiata. Sentire il suo tocco così deciso sulla sua pelle le regalava sensazioni uniche, chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli, sperando che non si trattasse solo di un sogno.

Non era un sogno lui era lì di fronte a lei, che la stava toccando. Le sue dita sulla pelle della sua schiena le provocarono piccole scosse elettriche, suscitandole piccoli gemiti di piacere.

_Ma cosa stai facendo?_

_Lui è pericoloso! Ti farà del male!_

_Svegliati Bulma!_

Vegeta sembrò essersi accorto della sua titubanza, tanto da fermare le sue carezze per fissarla dritta negli occhi, sperando di riuscire a tranquillizzarla con lo sguardo. Il suo volto però, come al solito, non esprimeva niente, solo uno sguardo fiero. Per la prima volta in vita sua, desiderò di lasciar cadere quella maschera di odio e terrore, che da sempre indossava. Quella corazza che impediva a chiunque di avvicinarsi a lui. Desiderava farlo per quella donna, per farle capire che poteva fidarsi di lui, che non le avrebbe fatto del male.

-Non avere paura. Non ti faccio male!-

La donna però sembrava non credergli, continuava a guardarlo con terrore mentre cercava di indietreggiare.

Non era certo la prima volta che Bulma si trovava in una situazione del genere, in fondo era stata fidanzata con Yamcha per tanto tempo. Aveva fatto l'amore con lui molte volte trovando un piacere immenso, ma le sensazioni che stava provando in quel momento erano diverse, più intense, più profonde ed era proprio quello a spaventarla.

_Se per lui si tratta solo di sesso?_

Vegeta sembrava non volersi arrendere, si avvicinò ancora di più a lei le prese la mano destra e l'appoggiò sul suo torso nudo, sentendola tremare appena a quel contatto.

-Non mordo!-

Non sapeva neanche lui il perché ma voleva rassicurarla, voleva che anche per lei fosse un'esperienza unica e indimenticabile. Si scoprì veramente interessato ai sentimenti di quella donna, alle sue paure ma soprattutto, voleva scoprire i suoi desideri, le sue esigenze, voleva che per lei fosse davvero unico.

Le dita di Bulma gli fecero uno strano effetto, gli sembrava di essere sfiorato da una sfera di fuoco, fuoco che lo bruciava senza fargli male, un fuoco che gli dava piacere, tanto piacere. Quel fuoco sembrò diventare un incendio quando lentamente, molto lentamente, Bulma adagiò la mano sul suo torace approfondendo il tocco. Il Sayan chiuse gli occhi, cercando di controllare i suoi istinti, che gli urlavano di afferrarla per i fianchi e di farla sua, subito! Il tocco di Bulma si fece sempre più esigente, aveva accompagnato la mano destra con quella sinistra, provocando al povero Sayan una miriadi di sensazioni, alle quali non riusciva a dare un nome. Si sentiva completamente succube di quelle mani, succube di quelle sensazioni, sentiva il suo controllo cedere, il suo corpo abbandonarsi a quella donna.

Ormai fuori controllo, il Sayan infilò una mano sotto la maglietta fino a sfiorarle i seni, scoprendo che erano liberi da qualsiasi costrizione. La sentì tramare mentre le fuggiva un sospiro di piacere dalle labbra nel momento stesso che Vegeta appoggiò la mano sul seno. Iniziò a massaggiarla, stuzzicandole i capezzoli che iniziarono a indurirsi sempre di più. Sentì le braccia deboli della donna cingergli il collo, avvicinandosi a lui. Con un movimento deciso della mano le alzò la maglietta scoprendole i seni, spalancando gli occhi per la visione. Bulma arrossì visibilmente conscia di essere ormai nuda davanti agli occhi del Sayan.

_Sei bellissima!_

Non trovò il coraggio di dar vita a quei pensieri, le parole gli morirono in gola. I suoi tocchi divennero più insistenti, era ormai in cerca di piacere, quel piacere che solo lei poteva dargli, di questo ne era sicuro.

Abbassò la testa per baciarle la pelle calda dei seni, baci ruvidi e passionali, iniziò a leccarle i capezzoli mentre Bulma veniva invasa da mille scosse. La bocca di Vegeta sembrava insaziabile, succhiava e leccava ogni centimetro del suo seno, spostandosi da quello destro a quello sinistro e viceversa. Era ormai evidente che era eccitato e Bulma ne era più che consapevole, visto che la sua erezione le stava suscitando una lieve pressione sulla gamba.

-Oh dio! Ve –Vegeta…-

Con una spinta la fece sdraiare sul letto per poi liberarsi di quei pantaloni che erano troppo stretti, lasciò che Bulma riprendesse fiato, per poi sovrastarla con il suo corpo. Iniziò a baciarle piano il collo, soffermandosi su quei lividi che evidenziavano perfettamente il segno delle sue dita

_Non ti farò mai più del male._

_Lo prometto!_

Continuava a baciarle il collo mentre la mano destra iniziò a vagare sul suo corpo, per fermarsi sull'elastico dei pantaloncini. Scese piano con la bocca per dedicarsi di nuovo ai suoi seni.

Sentì il corpo della ragazza contorcersi sotto la sua bocca, la sentiva ansimare mentre spingeva il bacino verso il suo bacino. In quel preciso istante il Sayan perse ogni briciolo di lucidità rimasta. Infilò la mano nei pantaloncini e nelle mutandine per entrare in contatto con la pelle calda della sua intimità. Senza preavviso la penetrò con le dita, suscitando nella donna un grido, che non riuscì a capire se fosse di dolore o di piacere. Con uno scatto improvviso alzò il viso per guardarla negli occhi e dal suo sguardo capì che non era dolore. Iniziò a muovere le dita mentre Bulma lo attirava a sé.

In quel preciso istante avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo, moriva dalla voglia di sentire le labbra del Sayan sulle sue, di assaporare ogni centimetro di lui ma Vegeta allontanò il viso, dedicandosi al suo corpo.

Bulma si dimenava sotto di lui, chiedendo di più era ormai arrivata al limite, voleva sentirlo, voleva Vegeta dentro di sé.

-Ora…Ve-Vegeta-

Lui però non l'ascoltò, iniziò a baciarla lungo tutto il corpo per poi spogliarla di tutto. Ora completamente nuda, poteva guardarla in tutto il suo splendore. Il Sayan le fece allargare le gambe e iniziò a torturarla con la bocca nella sua intimità.

-Oh Dio!- urlò Bulma, inarcando la schiena quando la lingua del Sayan iniziò a sfiorarla. Istintivamente allungò le mani nei capelli del Sayan, spingendolo più in profondità

-Oh Sì continua!- gemette, quando iniziò a spingere la lingua. Le spinte divennero sempre più insistenti fino a quando non la sentì esplodere, urlando il suo nome.

La donna respirava a faticava cercando di controllare i tremiti che scossero il suo corpo, tremiti di piacere. Vegeta la guardava e una strana sensazione lo avvolse, un sentimento che non aveva mai provato per nessuno. Vederla così appagata grazie a lui, lo rese fiero e orgoglioso, come se avesse appena salvato il mondo da una catastrofe.

-Visto che non mordo?- disse mentre si rialzava per sovrastarla di nuovo.

-S - stupido!-

Vegeta le mise le mani sulle gambe facendole allargare e si posizionò tra di esse.

-C-Cosa vuoi fare?-

-Credevi davvero di godere da sola? Ora è il mio turno!-

-Vegeta… ma- il suo tono era di nuovo spaventato forse a causa della strana luce che lesse nei suoi occhi

-Non era così spaventata mentre ti lecc…-

-Zitto! Stupido!- si vergognava già abbastanza per come si era lasciata andare, non le serviva che lui glielo ricordasse.

Incurante della sue parole, Vegeta continuò nel suo intento avvicinando sempre più il suo corpo a quello della donna

-A-Aspetta! Io…ecco…-

-Non dirmi che sei vergine?- chiese sorpreso

-Stupido!- ripeté mentre con le mani cercava di allontanarlo.

Il Sayan le afferrò i polsi per alzarle le braccia sopra la testa, si abbassò e avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio sussurrò

-Allora non ci sono problemi!-

-Fa piano!-

Fu tutto così speciale, entrò in lei molto lentamente per poi iniziare a muoversi. La sentiva gemere a ogni sua spinta, la sentiva ansimare e chiedere di più. Ormai incapace di trattenersi, Bulma inarcò la schiena mentre con le mani gli accarezzò il viso.

Quel contatto era troppo intimo per i suoi gusti e, anche se gli piaceva molto, non poteva permetterlo, abbassò il viso dedicandosi al suo collo.

-Di più! Oh V-VE-geta più veloce!-

Il Sayan non se lo fece ripetere due volte, intensificò le sue spinte. Sentì le gambe dell'altra intrecciarsi al suo corpo, le braccia stringersi al suo collo mentre lo attirava a sé. I loro corpi si muovevano in sintonia, Vegeta avvertiva un calore partire dal basso ventre ed espandersi in tutto il corpo. Avrebbe resistito ancora per poco. La sentì aumentare il movimento del bacino, sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi per poi rilassarsi mentre urlava il suo nome. Vederla raggiungere il piacere per la seconda volta lo portò al limite. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando sentì quel piacere esplodere dentro di sé.

Completamente svuotato, si lasciò cadere su di lei mentre entrambi cercavano di riprendere fiato. Vegeta sentiva il cuore battergli all'impazzata.

-Sei fantastico!- ansimò Bulma, stringendolo forte.

Sapeva che doveva dirle qualcosa di carino, avrebbe tanto voluto dirle "_anche tu sei fantastica"_, ma non ci riuscì. Lui era un Sayan e non era il tipo da dire cose così sdolcinate. Si sollevò sulle mani per non pesarle e non poté far almeno di vedere il suo viso leggermente arrossato, i suoi capelli bagnati alla radice da piccole gocce di sudore. E poi avvenne: la sua mano si mosse da sola andando a toglierle quei capelli che le coprivano il viso, sfiorando la sua guancia in un carezza dolce e delicata che ebbe uno strano effetto sulla donna.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettata un gesto del genere da Vegeta, anche se breve quel tocco era stato carico di amore.

Da quel giorno il loro rapporto sembrò ritornare alla normalità, continuavano a litigare e a ignorarsi per giorni interi, fino a quando non si trovavano da soli in una qualsiasi stanza e venivano travolti dalla passione. Vegeta capiva benissimo che non potevano continuare così, anche perché ogni volta sembrava sempre meglio della volta precedente ma soprattutto perché quella terrestre sembrava affezionarsi a lui. Si concedeva a lui sempre più facilmente, non che la cosa lo infastidisse anzi, lui la desiderava sempre, ma quel fatto poteva significare solo una cosa.

Una cosa che avrebbe scoperto presto.

Avevano iniziato a chiacchierare in salotto, a dire la verità era lei a parlare, lui si limitava ad ascoltarla anche un po' irritato, quando si alzò per andarsene, la donna lo fermò chiedendogli di restare ancora un po'.

-Sono stufo di ascoltarti. Sei una donna davvero pesante!-

-Oh davvero! Anche quando fai l'amore con me sono pesante?- chiese maliziosa Bulma, stupendosi della reazione dell'altro.

Vegeta arrossì visibilmente a quella domanda, non si aspettava tanta sfacciataggine da lei

_Amore?_

_Quale amore?_

-Io non faccio l'amore con te!- sbottò il Sayan dandole le spalle.

-Ah no! E cosa fai?- chiese, alzandosi e raggiungendolo.

-Sesso!-

-Giusto! Allora anche quando fai sesso con me, sono pesante?- sussurrò, allacciandole le braccia alla vita. Il corpo di Vegeta reagì immediatamente a quel tocco e la cosa non gli piacque. Il suo corpo sembrava succube del suo tocco. E quell'inutile terrestre sembrava giocare con questo, toccandolo sempre quando desiderava qualcosa. Era diventato un pupazzo nelle mani della terrestre e la cosa che lo spaventava era che, in alcuni casi, gli piaceva essere schiavo della terrestre.

Bulma lo fece voltare.

-Bulma, ti ho detto tante volte di chiamarmi Bulma!- lo disse con un tono molto seducente, si strinse forte a lui e gli sussurrò in un orecchio:

-Io ti amo!-

Il cuore del Sayan si fermò di colpo, la mente non riusciva a comprendere più nulla. Tutto intorno divenne silenzioso.

_Io ti amo!_

_Io ti amo_

_Ti amo _

_Ti amo_

Nelle sue orecchie sentiva solo la sua voce che le ripeteva quelle parole.

Sembrava completamente sconvolto anche se non riusciva a capire bene il perché.

Non era la prima volta che Bulma gli diceva di amarlo. Aveva iniziato a dirglielo subito dopo aver fatto l'amore con lui la seconda volta, prendendo l'abitudine di sussurrarglielo all'orecchio ogni volta che stava per raggiungere il piacere, facendolo eccitare ancora di più

_Allora perché ora è diverso?_

_Perche le sue parole mi hanno colpito?_

_Perché sono così terrorizzato?_

Poi come se avesse acceso all'improvviso la luce dopo tanto buio, la sua mente s'illuminò.

_Perché anch'io ti amo!_

Era stato sul punto di risponderle "_Anch'io"_

_Era stato sul punto di dirle "Ti amo!"._

Non avendo nessuna reazione dall'uomo, Bulma si fece più audace e cercò di rubargli quell'agognato bacio, che lui si ostinava a non darle. Avevano fatto l'amore così tante volte ormai, che aveva perso il conto, ma nemmeno una volta, neanche per sbaglio, il Sayan aveva appoggiato le labbra alle sue.

Quando Vegeta capì le intenzioni di Bulma l'allontanò con una spinta.

-Cosa credi fare?-

-Ehi calmati volevo solo…-

-Stronzate! Non osare mai più fare una cosa del genere!-

Bulma non riuscì a capire il perché del suo comportamento, non le sembrava di aver fatto qualcosa di male.

_Non osare mai più farmi sentire in quel modo!_

_Devo allontanarmi!_

_Devo andare via!_

Si voltò di scatto, abbandonò la stanza, la casa per andarsene, lasciandola da sola senza dirle una parola.

**Salve a tutti è la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa su questa coppia, spero vi piaccia. Questa doveva essere una one-shot ma siccome era molto lunga ho deciso di dividerla in due capitoli. **

**Aspetto di sapere cosa pensate e se vi è piaciuta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Erano trascorse quasi sei settimane da quando Vegeta l'aveva lasciata da sola, costringendola a chiedersi cosa avesse sbagliato, perché se n'era andato senza darle nessuna spiegazione. Di sicuro non si aspettava mica di averlo per sempre accanto a sé, sapeva benissimo che un giorno si fosse stufato di lei e che quindi sarebbe andato via, ma voleva almeno una spiegazione.

Quella mattina era particolarmente stanca, si era svegliata presto a causa della nausea e ora non aveva le forze per svegliarsi. Guardò l'orologio e notò che era tardi, tra poco doveva incontrarsi con i suoi amici, Goku aveva insistito per riunirsi dopo quasi quattro mesi che non si vedevano. A dire la verità gli altri si erano riuniti altre volte, ma lei si era sempre rifiutata di andare perché non voleva incontrarlo. Da quando, quattro mesi prima, l'aveva abbandonata da sola, non l'aveva più rivisto e lui tantomeno l'aveva cercata.

Aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe finita così ed era anche riuscita ad accettarlo, quando poi aveva scoperto che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo, che sarebbe rimasta legata a lui per sempre, tutto cambiò.

Si alzò e si vestì, decisa a dare una svolta alla sua vita, se lui era riuscito a rifarsi una vita, poteva benissimo riuscirci anche lei. Del resto lei era una donna forte, non aveva bisogno di nessuno.

Quella mattina indossò un paio di jeans, che iniziavano a essere stretti, e una maglietta con una scollatura che metteva in evidenza i suoi seni, leggermente ingrossati; legò i capelli in una coda di cavallo, si truccò leggermente e attese l'arrivo dei suoi amici.

Nel giro di qualche ora erano tutti intenti a chiacchierare nel grande giardino della villa, dove c'era un tavolo pieno di pietanze e di bibite. Bulma si sentiva stranamente a disagio, forse perché rivedeva i suoi amici dopo tanto tempo e perché nessuno sapeva la novità.

Nessuno fatta eccezione per Chichi che le era stata accanto quando l'aveva scoperto.

-Ehi Bulma sei davvero bellissima oggi!- la voce di Goku le arrivò da dietro le spalle. Si voltò e gli sorrise, quel ragazzo era davvero un tesoro, aveva complimenti per tutti ed era sempre gentile e premuroso.

_Non sembra proprio un Sayan!_

-Grazie Goku ma credo sia meglio che tu non lo dica, altrimenti tua moglie ci uccide!- scherzò Bulma, ricordando come, in principio, il suo rapporto con Goku non era ben voluto da Chichi. Che fosse una donna attraente, Bulma lo aveva sempre saputo ma del resto sapeva anche che Goku era un amico e che non provava certi interessi nei suoi confronti.

-Non preoccuparti oggi sarà speciale!-

-Speciale?-

Il Sayan annuì sorridendo, percependo un'aura a lui conosciuta.

-Sai lui è un Sayan e non fuggirà dalle sue responsabilità!-

Bulma lasciò cadere il vassoio con i bicchieri che aveva tra le mani, mentre spalancava gli occhi.

-T-tu lo sai? Ma come…Chichi!-

Doveva immaginarlo che lo avrebbe detto al marito.

_Che stupida!_

-Gli hai detto qualcosa? Goku dimmi che non glielo hai detto-

-Non gli ho detto nulla! Sarai tu a dirglielo-

-Grazie!-

A volte Goku la sorprendeva, si mostrava sempre come un bambino ma in realtà sapeva sempre cosa fare, sapeva sempre come comportarsi. Lo vide allargare le braccia e incitarla a stringerlo. Bulma si lasciò avvolgere da quell'abbraccio tanto dolce.

-Kakaroth che stai facendo?-

Vegeta era lì, immobile, che fissava i due amici abbracciati, sentì una morsa stringergli il cuore. Un senso di fastidio che non riusciva a controllare. Vedere quelle luride mani toccare il corpo di Bulma lo fece andare in bestia. Aveva trascorso gli ultimi giorni in agonia ripensando a lei, a come l'aveva abbandonata, senza nessuna spiegazione.

Come faceva a spiegarle il tormento che era capace di suscitare in lui?

Come faceva a dirle che lui, il principe dei Sayan era scappato da lei, per paura?

Da quando Kakaroth lo aveva sfidato, non aveva potuto evitare di pensare a lei, a come avrebbe reagito nel rivederlo.

-Sei venuto?- disse Goku, con il suo solito sorriso mentre liberava Bulma dal suo abbraccio.

-Tu mi hai sfidato ed io non rinuncerò mai a sconfiggerti!- ringhiò il Sayan, lanciando uno sguardo verso quella donna.

Rivederla dopo tutto questo tempo, gli fece uno strano effetto, era cambiata, i suoi capelli erano più lunghi, sembrava diversa. La cosa che lo colpì maggiormente furono i suoi occhi, avevano perso quella luce che tanto aveva odiato e amato al tempo stesso.

Bulma si staccò leggermente da Goku mentre sentiva il suo cuore battere forte, alzò una mano e la appoggiò sul petto, cercando di attutire il rumore dei suoi battiti, non voleva che il Sayan si accorgesse dell'effetto che ancora aveva su di lei.

-Stai bene?- le chiese Goku, percependo una strana agitazione nei suoi occhi. La ragazza si limitò ad annuire incapace di parlare, non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo, non in quel momento dove si sentiva così debole e vulnerabile.

-Sono felice che sei tornato, spero che in questi mesi tu sia stato bene!- disse Bulma, sorprendendo i due Sayan. In tutto questo tempo si era rifiutata di farsi vedere debole, si era rifiutata di cercarlo, non poteva invalidare così tutti i suoi sforzi, solo perché lo aveva davanti. Calò un silenzio imbarazzante nella stanza, nessuno dei tre sapeva come superare quell'imbarazzo.

-Su Goku torniamo di là, altrimenti Chichi iniziare a sospettare che…- non riuscì a terminare la frase, quando vide i lineamenti di Vegeta irrigidirsi mentre serrava le mani in due pugni. Il Sayan sembrava davvero infastidito da qualcosa ma non riusciva a capire cosa, o meglio, non voleva saperlo. Aveva deciso di allontanarlo dalla sua vita, in questo momento aveva solo bisogno di pensare a lei e ai cambiamenti che, di lì a poco, ci sarebbero stati nella sua vita.

-Io inizio ad andare, voi fate un po' come vi pare!- si diresse verso la porta quando senti una mano circondarle il polso in una stretta decisa e alquanto forte. Sapeva benissimo chi era ma decise di non guardarlo negli occhi, mettendoli sulla sua mano che stringeva forte il suo polso.

-Lasciami!- il suo tono era calmo ma minaccioso allo stesso momento.

Vegeta non rispose né tantomeno lasciò la presa, avvertiva una certa ostilità da parte di Bulma e non riusciva a capire bene il motivo.

-Bè sarà meglio lasciarvi da soli!- esclamò Goku.

Bulma ferma immobile iniziava a non sentirsi bene, sentiva un ronzio nelle orecchie, la vista iniziava a offuscarsi e quel senso di nausea, che ormai da settimane non la abbandonava, aumentò.

-Goku aspetta!-

Quelle semplici parole lo ferirono nel profondo, non accettava che non volesse restare sola con lui.

Goku si voltò e quando la vide impallidire visibilmente, iniziò a preoccuparsi.

-Vegeta lasciala stare!-

-Tu fatti gli affari tuoi!- ringhiò non capendo perché Kakaroth avesse deciso di intromettersi.

-G-Goku chiama Chichi!- fu in un attimo e non capì più niente, tutto divenne buio e le sue gambe sembrarono sciogliersi al sole. Sentì all'improvviso le forze mancare e si sentì sprofondare.

Il cuore di Vegeta si fermò: la vide accasciarsi davanti ai suoi piedi e non riuscì a fare nulla, era come paralizzato, sentì qualcosa bloccarlo, una strana sensazione che non gli diede la forza di muoversi.

Goku la afferrò e l'adagio sul divano.

-Vegeta corri chiama Chichi! Vegeta?-

Chichi e Goku si occuparono di Bulma mentre Vegeta sembrava come in trans, non riusciva a decifrare quella brutta sensazione che gli faceva battere il cuore all'impazzata e che non gli permetteva di allontanarsi da quel letto. Chichi gli aveva assicurato che non era nulla di grave e che forse era dovuto alla sua condizione. Che un po' di riposo le avrebbe fatto bene. Vegeta non aveva capito bene cosa avesse voluto dire, sapeva solo una cosa: voleva rivedere di nuovo i suoi occhi, voleva di nuovo averla tra le braccia e sentirla gemere il suo nome!

Sentì qualcuno appoggiargli una mano su una spalla e subito voltò il viso, per incontrare gli occhi neri della moglie di Goku. Quella donna non gli era mai piaciuto, troppo autoritaria per i suoi gusti ma oggi era stata molto di aiuto. La vide sorridergli mentre alternava il suo sguardo tra lui e Bulma.

_Cosa avrà da ridere?_

-Vegeta, io e Goku torniamo a casa. Per qualsiasi cosa chiamaci!-

_Cos'è questo tono così gentile?_

Chichi gli stava parlando con un tono di voce diverso dalle altre volte, come se stesse parlando a un bambino.

-Non ho bisogno di te tantomeno di quel buono a nulla di Kakaroth!- ringhiò il Sayan.

Sentì la presa di Chichi farsi leggermente più pressante e poi la sentì sorridere appena.

-Non avere paura, starà bene! Deve solo riposare!-

_Paura?_

_Era paura quella sensazione?_

_Sciocchezze! Io non ho paura!_

Rimasto solo con quella donna, iniziò a pensare alla sua vita, non aveva mai provato tutte quelle sensazioni che quell'essere, che ora dormiva beatamente, gli faceva provare. Sensazioni contrastanti che lo facevano sentire vivo. Prima di incontrarla, il suo unico pensiero era diventare un guerriero invincibile, di riuscire a sconfiggere Kakaroth e poter così essere il Sayan numero uno. Da quando quella donna era entrata nelle sua vita, tutto era cambiato, non passava un solo giorno senza pensarla. Da quando poi avevano fatto l'amore, la situazione era peggiorata, anche nei sogni lei c'era. Era proprio per questo motivo che aveva deciso di starle lontano, per cercare di dimenticarla. Era bastato rivederla, anche solo per un secondo, per annullare completamente tutti i suoi sforzi.

La guardava mentre respirava regolarmente e fu assalito dalla voglia di stringerla, per sentire il suo profumo. Non la stringeva da tantissimo tempo anzi forse non l'aveva mai stretta come aveva fatto Kakaroth.

_Quel bastardo!_

Bulma si fidava ciecamente di quell'individuo e lui non riusciva ad accettarlo. Quando li aveva visti abbracciati, aveva sentito dentro l'istinto di allontanarla da lui con la forza.

Dormiva tranquillamente e sembrava serena, allungò una mano per spostarle una ciocca di capelli che ribelle era caduta sul viso, la sentì muoversi sotto le sue dita come se stesse cercando quel contatto da tanto tempo. Si ritrovò ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua mano, illudendosi che lo stesse accarezzando.

_Sono patetico!_

La verità era che Bulma sembrava diversa, le era sembrata cambiata e distante. Forse era quello che si meritava, del resto l'aveva abbandonata senza nemmeno una spiegazione.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, era tutto confuso nella sua mente, non riusciva a ricordare cosa le fosse successo e com'era arrivata nel suo letto. Si guardò intorno e quando lo vide, seduto accanto al suo letto, tutti i ricordi le inondarono la mente. Cercò di alzarsi, per mettersi seduta ma si accorse che la sua mano era intrappolata sotto la testa del Sayan.

_Cosa ci fa lui qui?_

_Che abbia scoperto la verità?_

Osservò il suo viso mentre dormiva, aveva sempre quel sopracciglio inarcato, come se fosse arrabbiato con il mondo intero. Istintivamente sfiorò il suo viso con la punta delle dita, approfittando che stesse dormendo. Solo in queste occasioni poteva sfiorarlo, perché lui non amava questo genere di cose, non le aveva mai permesso di accarezzarlo, solo quando facevano l'amore, poteva toccarlo, anche se era ben attento a non farsi toccare in viso. Si era spesso chiesta il motivo e solo in quel momento capì: era troppo intimo, toccarsi in quel modo significava accettare, o meglio, provare sentimenti profondi, sentimenti che il Sayan non avrebbe mai provato.

Vegeta aveva percepito il suo tocco, il calore delle sue dita che esitanti gli sfioravano la pelle. Se l'avrebbe fatto qualche tempo prima, l'avrebbe subito allontanata, ora invece, desiderava sentirla. Il calore di quel semplice tocco sembrava lenire i dolori che avvolgevano il suo cuore da…in pratica da sempre. Quella terrestre aveva la capacità di farlo sentire bene, di farlo sperare di essere in grado di amare qualcuno. Sentirsi così importante per qualcuno era una sensazione nuova, una sensazione che però non poteva permettersi. Lui il principe dei Sayan, non poteva provare sentimenti che lo avrebbero reso debole agli occhi di qualsiasi nemico. Aprì gli occhi afferrandole la mano, alzò il viso e vide i suoi occhi azzurri spalancarsi.

-S-Scusa non volevo!- cercò di ritirare la mano ma la presa ferrea di Vegeta, non glielo permise.

-Come stai?- le chiese, alzandosi dal letto.

Continuava a fissarlo incredula, non sembrava arrabbiato ma piuttosto sembrava preoccupato per la sua salute.

_Che Goku gli abbia detto tutto?_

Vide i suoi occhi diventare più scuri mentre i lineamenti del suo viso iniziarono a irrigidirsi.

-Perché eri abbracciata a lui?-

Si alzò dalla sedia per avvicinarsi a lei, si sedette sul letto e avvicinò il viso al suo.

-Vai a letto con lui?-

Bulma sentiva il cuore battere impazzito, non riusciva a capire l'atteggiamento di Vegeta: un attimo prima si preoccupa per lei e subito dopo sembrava arrabbiato.

-Questi non sono affari tuoi! Sei andato via senza nemmeno dirmi addio, ora non deve interessarti con chi vado a letto!- urlò Bulma, tentando inutilmente di liberarsi dalla sua presa.

-Non era un addio! E poi m'interessa perché tu…-

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, Bulma con una forza che non sapeva di avere lo aveva spinto, per scappare in bagno.

_Sei la mia donna!_

Vegeta la seguì e la trovò inginocchiata accanto al water mentre cercava di controllare conati di vomito.

Odiava vomitare, lo considerava una cosa davvero fuori dalla normalità, la sensazione fastidiosa che avvertiva non riusciva proprio a sopportarla, ecco perché quando le capitava, finiva sempre col sentirsi peggio di quello che sentiva in realtà. Questa volta però fu diverso, sentì la mano di Vegeta spostarle i capelli mentre appoggiava l'altra mano sulla sua fronte, lo sentì avvicinarsi a lei senza dire una sola parola, standole accanto, come se le stesse dando la forza. Aveva agito d'istinto, quando l'aveva vista piegata sul water, aveva ripensato alle mosse che Chichi aveva fatto qualche ora prima, proprio in quel bagno.

Quando ormai il suo stomaco aveva smesso di ribellarsi, Bulma si accasciò completamente al corpo di Vegeta mentre cercava di controllare il tremore. Restarono in quella posizione per qualche minuto poi il Sayan la afferrò tra le braccia e la riportò a letto. Non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo ma vederla così indifesa gli fece uno strano effetto, fu investito da un senso di protezione che non aveva mai provato, per nessuno. Quella donna lo stava cambiando e, la cosa spaventosa, era che lui iniziava ad accettare questa consapevolezza. Se qualche mese prima era scappato come un codardo, ora era intenzionato ad affrontare questa novità, a cedere a quella donna, che sembrava averlo completamente in suo pugno.

-Dove vai?- gli chiese, quando lui si allontanò dal letto.

-Hai bisogno di riposare!-

-Resta!-

Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro, Vegeta la raggiunse, si sdraiò al suo fianco e sorprendendo prima se stesso e poi la donna, le concesse di appoggiare la testa sul suo torace, stando tuttavia ben attento a non sfiorarla. Si addormentarono in quella posizione e per la prima volta in vita sua, quel senso di fastidio che accompagnava da sempre i suoi sogni, svanì, riuscendo a dormire profondamente.

Quando si risvegliò, lei non c'era, forse era per questo che aveva avvertito una sensazione di vuoto, come se, all'improvviso, i suoi incubi fossero pronti ad assalirlo di nuovo. Si guardò intorno cercando di dare un senso a quello che era successo la sera prima, aveva dormito con quella terrestre praticamente schiacciata sul suo corpo, aveva dormito così bene, come non aveva mai fatto. Scostò le lenzuola e scese dal letto, aveva bisogno di cibo per riflettere su quelle decisioni che aveva preso e, che ora, sembravano così sbagliate. Accettare di assecondare quei pensieri significava trasformarsi in uno stupido terrestre come aveva fatto Kakaroth.

_Lui però sembra così felice!_

_Lui sembrava vivere bene con questa vita._

Arrivato in cucina, lei era lì seduta mentre beveva qualcosa di caldo, che non riuscì a capire cosa fosse mentre controllava alcune formule, molto probabilmente di qualche progetto cui stava lavorando. Aveva ancora il viso pallido ma sembrava stare meglio. Alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo e, senza nemmeno salutarlo, lo riabbassò, dedicandosi di nuove a quelle formule che forse solo lei riusciva a capire. Aveva i capelli sciolti che a ogni suo movimento le sfioravano il viso. Vegeta si sedette e si versò quella brodaglia nera che, stando con quella donna, aveva imparato a bere. Quel silenzio gli sembrava stranamente di troppo, voleva sapere come stava se aveva superato i suoi disturbi, ma lei sembrava così distante. Bulma alzò il viso per guardarlo e gli sorrise appena, prima di alzarsi per prendergli qualcosa per fare colazione. Sapeva benissimo che non gli sarebbe bastato un semplice caffè con qualche biscotto.

Aveva dormito davvero bene accanto a lui ma non sapeva quali erano le sue intenzioni e non voleva affezionarsi troppo a lui. Doveva cercare di mantenere le distanze, non poteva permettersi di legarsi a lui, non ora che…

-Come ti senti?- si decise a chiederle.

-Sto bene! Qui c'è tutto quello che ti serve, io devo lavorare!- il tono di Bulma era molto duro, come se volesse punirlo per qualcosa. In realtà lei stava soffrendo perché rivederlo, le aveva fatto capire che quel Sayan non aveva mai abbandonato il suo cuore. Era tornato senza dirle una parola, proprio come se n'era andato, lei adesso, non sapeva quali erano le sue intenzioni, se voleva restare o aveva già deciso di andarsene.

La giornata trascorse lentamente, molto lentamente. Cercò di dedicarsi ad alcuni progetti ma la sua mente sembrava essersi congelata, non riusciva a concentrarsi. Quella sfilza di numeri e incognite sembrava incomprensibile alla sua mente, e la cosa la preoccupò. Aveva pranzato nel suo ufficio, collocato in un lato della casa lontano dalla cucina, per evitare di incontrarlo o nel caso peggiore, per evitare di scoprire che era andato di nuovo via. Era ormai già tardi quando decise di smetterla con il lavoro e di riposarsi. Tornò direttamente in camera sua perché non aveva voglia di mangiare, si chiuse in bagno per farsi un bel bagno caldo per poi andare a letto.

Fu letteralmente spiazzata nel trovarselo seduto sul suo letto.

-Che ci fai qui?-

-L'altro bagno è rotto ed io ho bisogno di lavarmi!-

In effetti, era tutto sudato e la sua divisa sembrava essere uscita da una lunga battaglia.

-Sbrigati, che devo dormire!-

Come al solito Vegeta non la degnò di uno sguardo, si diresse in bagno chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Bulma si sdraiò sul letto e chiuse gli occhi.

_Si è allenato!_

_Forse questo significa che…_

Sentì la porta riaprirsi ma non aprì gli occhi, di sicuro lui l'avrebbe di nuovo ignorata e non voleva certo fargli capire che moriva dalla voglia di rivederlo a torso nudo. In questi mesi aveva trascorso molte notti nel ripensarlo sopra di lei, dentro di lei. Ogni volta che avevano fatto l'amore, aveva avvertito qualcosa da parte di quello scorbutico, anche se lui non si era mai sbilanciato, fatto eccezione per quel gemito che ogni volta gli sfuggiva, quando raggiungeva il piacere. Quel gemito che le riscaldava il cuore, facendole sperare in qualcosa di importante. Sentì i suoi passi mentre usciva dal bagno e il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte, moriva dalla voglia di aprire gli occhi per vederlo ancora una volta. Il suo corpo era immobile mentre il suo udito era ben attento a captare qualsiasi movimento che faceva.

Quando uscì dal bagno la trovò sdraiata sul letto, con quella sua camicia da notte che copriva poco, troppo poco. Il suo sguardo si posò sulle gambe completamente nude, le stesse gambe che lei gli avvolgeva intorno ai fianchi, quando s'inarcava per sentirlo più in fondo. Pian piano spostò il suo sguardo verso l'alto per fermarsi sui seni, ricordava ancora come gemeva quando lui la stuzzicava, baciandoli. Come spinto da un desiderio, che per lungo tempo aveva represso, si avvicinò a quel letto, capendo solo allora che era sveglia, anche se si ostinava a fare finta di dormire. Poggiò la sua mano sulla gamba nuda della donna e sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi appena, mentre continuava ancora ad avere gli occhi chiusi. Salì piano, molto lentamente regalandole carezze che forse non si era mai permesso di darle. Bulma avvertiva la mano del Principe accarezzarle la gamba fino a indugiare nell'interno della coscia. Stava facendo uno sforzo enorme nel trattenere il suo corpo a rispondere a quelle carezze e, la cosa, sembrava aumentare l'interesse del Sayan, che continuava imperterrito le sue mosse. Era una situazione nuova, Vegeta non si era mai permesso di regalarle tante attenzioni, di solito era distante. Tutti gli sforzi di Bulma divennero nulli, quando sentì le sue dita fermarsi sulla sua femminilità, suscitandole un piacere enorme. Non riuscì a reprimere un gemito che, prepotente, le uscì tra le labbra chiuse.

_Non riesci a resistermi!_

Bulma aprì gli occhi per incontrare quelli neri di lui.

-C-cosa stai facendo?-

Il Sayan non rispose, si limitò a fissarla mentre la donna cominciava a contorcersi sotto il suo tocco.

Le era impossibile rimanere impassibile, quando aveva sognato quel momento praticamente ogni notte, anche quando le nausee erano insopportabili, non faceva altro che pensare a lui e a cosa aveva provocato quel malore. Vegeta s'inginocchiò sul letto, mettendo una gamba tra quelle della donna, afferrò l'orlo della camicia e la alzò, fino a sfilargliela completamente. In tutta risposta Bulma allungò le mani per intrecciarle dietro al collo, lo spinse in avanti, fino ad avvicinare il viso del Sayan al suo.

-Baciami!- gli sussurrò

-Non dirmi cosa devo fare!- ringhiò, cercando di mascherare il suo imbarazzo. Non aveva mai baciato una donna, le altre volte si era limitato a possederle, soddisfacendo il proprio bisogno.

Con la terrestre era diverso, era sempre stato diverso e, nonostante avesse deciso di affrontare questi sentimenti, aveva ancora dubbi nel lasciarsi andare.

-Vegeta solo un bacio!-

_Dopo quello che abbiamo fatto, non puoi negarmi un bacio!_

I suoi occhi divennero all'improvviso duri, abbassò il viso ma, invece di baciarla, si avventò sul suo collo, mordendolo appena, regalandole brividi di piacere. Scese piano fino a morderle il seno destro, ormai fuori controllo, la donna intrecciò le dita nei capelli neri del Sayan, continuando ad ansimare il suo nome.

-Sei ingrassata!- sbottò all'improvviso, accarezzandole il ventre.

-Stupido! È solo colpa tua, se sono ingrassata!-

Vegeta la fissò non capendo il significato di quelle parole ma diede poca importanza alla cosa, subito spostò la sua attenzione al corpo che stava sovrastando. Baciò ogni centimetro di quella pelle, soffermandosi con maggiore attenzione sui seni, che sembravano molto più sensibili di quando ricordasse. La sentiva gemere e inarcarsi a ogni sua carezza e la cosa lo faceva eccitare ancora di più. Infilò una mano negli slip, per toccare la pelle calda della sua femminilità. Bulma gemette a quel contatto, inarcandosi quando sentì le sue dita farsi strada dentro di lei. Vegeta continuava a evitare di guardarla, mentre il suo cuore batteva forte nel vederla reagire in quel modo a ogni suo tocco.

-V-Vegeta!-

_Ti amo!_ Avrebbe voluto urlare ma qualcosa la bloccava, ignara che il Sayan moriva dalla voglia di sentirla ancora pronunciare quelle parole.

Preso ormai dal desiderio, la liberò dall'ultimo ostacolo dell'intimo e con un gesto rude la penetrò.

-Vegeta fermati! Non così!-

-Una volta ti piaceva!- ringhiò, mentre iniziava a spingere

-Fai piano! Vegeta?-

Cercò di allontanarlo per indurlo a essere più gentile ma il Sayan era ormai preso dal momento.

-Fermati! Farai male al bambino!- urlò Bulma.

_Bambino?_

_Quale bambino?_

Il Sayan si paralizzò, guardandola con terrore.

-Bambino?- abbassò lo sguardo per vedere il suo ventre, come se stesse cercando di capire se davvero c'era un bambino.

-Bambino?- ripeté

-Sono incinta di tuo figlio!-

Si spostò da lei, continuando a fissare il suo ventre, sembrava completamente in trans, come se qualcosa lo avesse sconvolto.

_Mio figlio_

_Avrò un bambino!_

_Sarò padre!_

Vegeta si era allontanato da quella stanza per rinchiudersi in camera sua. Era molto preoccupata di aver rovinato tutto, poi però, sapere che era rimasto in quella casa, le faceva sperare per il meglio. Sapeva benissimo che non poteva aspettarsi che lui adesso iniziasse a comportarsi come un compagno gentile e premuroso, tantomeno pretendeva da lui qualcosa, ma, infondo al suo cuore, sperava almeno che restasse in quella casa, con lei. Era ormai tardi, quando decise di fare la prima mossa. Da quando aveva saputo del bambino, non si era fatto più vedere e iniziava a preoccuparsi. Bussò alla sua porta ma lui non rispose, sospirò per trovare un briciolo di coraggio e aprì la porta. Il Sayan era sdraiato sul letto mentre fissava un punto indeciso del soffitto. La sua mente sembrava impegnata in una lotta interna, alla quale Bulma non era invitata.

-Vegeta?-

-Cosa vuoi?- il suo tono era piatto, privo di qualsiasi espressione.

-Niente! Sei libero di andare se vuoi. Non voglio mica obbligarti a starmi vicino-.

Rise beffardo poi si voltò e la guardò negli occhi –Lo so terrestre, tu non puoi obbligarmi su niente!-

Si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò a lei, facendola indietreggiare. Si ritrovava ormai bloccata al muro mentre il Sayan continuava ad avvicinarsi.

-C-cosa vuoi?-

-Ti voglio!- sussurrò maligno.

-Vegeta il b-bambino-

-Non me ne frega un cazzo del bambino. Se voglio tu sarai mia!-

-Perché ti sei fermato? Se davvero non ti frega del bambino, perché prima ti sei fermato?-

Il Sayan non rispose, si limitò a fissarla con uno sguardo truce. Sentì la mano di Bulma accarezzargli il viso e uno strano calore circondò il suo cuore.

-Vegeta si può fare l'amore. Ma deve essere amore non sesso. Non posso concedermi a te solo per soddisfare i tuoi impulsi, quando nel mio ventre c'è nostro figlio-

-Io non faccio l'amore-

-Ti sbagli, quando l'abbiamo concepito, hai fatto l'amore con me. Non sei mai stato rude e questo è amore!- allontanò la mano con uno scatto.

-Sciocchezze! Queste sono sciocchezze!- sbraitò, cercando di allontanare quel pensiero che iniziava a tormentarlo. Il tocco che Bulma gli aveva dato, gli era piaciuto tanto da indurlo a pensare che, forse quella terrestre, era davvero importante per lui.

-Vegeta perché non vuoi baciarmi?-

In tutto questo tempo si era sempre chiesta perché il Sayan si rifiutasse di baciarla, aveva anche pensato di chiederlo a Goku, per vedere se forse era qualcosa legato al suo essere Sayan, poi però non aveva avuto il coraggio. Forse la verità era che lui non provava nulla e che si era davvero trattato solo di sesso. Lei però quando avevano fatto l'amore aveva avvertito qualcosa, ne era sicura.

Vegeta si allontanò per sdraiarsi di nuovo sul letto.

-Sono stanco, voglio dormire!-

Sorrise al suo banale tentativo di fuggire a quella domanda.

Lentamente molto lentamente si avvicinò al letto, si sdraiò al suo fianco e gli sussurrò –Ti amo!-

Il cuore di Vegeta iniziò a battere veloce. Quelle parole le facevano ancora lo stesso effetto,solo che ora non aveva nessuna voglia di fuggire.

Il loro rapporto non cambiò con i mesi che passavano, Vegeta si ostinava a starle lontano, anche se non rifiutava qualsiasi tentativo della donna di starle accanto. Così mentre di giorno lui si allenava e lei lavorava, stando lontani, la notte Bulma entrava nella sua stanza e si sdraiava accanto al corpo del Sayan, che a stento le lasciava un po' di spazio.

Questo fino a pochi giorni prima del parto. La pancia di Bulma era ormai enorme e faceva fatica a spostarsi per la casa. Quel giorno Vegeta aveva avuto una giornata difficile, combattuto per la sua incapacità di raggiungere il livello di combattimento di Kakaroth. Si era ritirato in camera sua, senza cenare e la cosa preoccupò molto Bulma.

Quando entrò in camera di Vegeta, lui era sdraiato con un braccio che gli copriva gli occhi. Si avvicinò consapevole che lui avvertiva chiaramente la sua presenza.

-Cos'hai? Perché non hai cenato?-

Il Sayan però non rispose, restando fermo immobile.

-Vegeta non posso aiutarti se non parli con me!-

-Non ho bisogno di te!- digrignò tra i denti.

-Tu hai bisogno di me!- ribatté stizzita Bulma –Ed è proprio questo che non ti permette di avvicinarti a me!-

-Stai zitta! Stupida donna!- ringhiò, punto sul vivo.

Era ormai da tempo che si era reso conto di provare per quella donna qualcosa di grande, di sentirsi irrimediabilmente legato a lei.

-Donna? Io mi chiamo Bulma! Tra pochi giorni sarò la madre di tuo figlio e tu non riesci ancora a chiamarmi per nome?- urlò spazientita.

Non riusciva a capire perché si era innamorata di un uomo che, non solo non voleva baciarla, ma si ostinava a non chiamarla per nome.

Non avendo nessuna risposta, decise di andare via, quella sera non si sentiva abbastanza forte per sopportare di stargli accanto, senza nessuna considerazione da parte sua.

-Notte- sussurrò, voltandosi per lasciare la stanza.

Sentì le dita avvolgerle il polso, tirarla costringendola a voltarsi. Lo vide farsi da parte per farle spazio, tirandola accanto a sé. Si sdraiò al suo fianco incredula quando sentì il braccio del Sayan cingerla e attirarla accanto al suo corpo.

Non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo di quel gesto, sapeva solo di aver bisogno di lei, di sentire il suo calore.

Camminava nervoso nel corridoio dell'ospedale, Bulma si era svegliata in piena notte urlando: le si erano rotte le acque ed era entrata nel panico totale.

Vegeta si era rifiutato di assistere al parto non riuscendo a sopportare una cosa tanto anormale.

Ora era nel corridoio che andava avanti e indietro, mentre Goku e sua moglie lo guardavano stupiti.

-Vegeta ti vuoi fermare? Rischi di fare un buco nel pavimento!-

Il Sayan sembrò non ascoltarlo, visto che continuava a camminare nervosamente. Non si era mai sentito così agitato, a nulla erano servite le rassicurazioni di Chichi.

Un urlo improvviso gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

_Bulma!_

_Ma questa è Bulma!_

Si voltò come un pazzo intento a entrare in quella sala parto, per uccidere chiunque le stesse facendo del male.

-Dove vai?- gli chiese Chichi, intuendo le sue mosse.

-Goku fermalo!-

Quando finalmente tutto era finito, Vegeta non riusciva a controllare i suoi sentimenti. Si sentiva completamente scombussolato.

-E' bellissimo, Bulma!- Chichi e Goku erano entrati nella sua stanza per vedere il bambino.

-Grazie!- rispose ancora stanca per il parto. Si guardava intorno chiedendosi dove fosse.

-Lui è fuori!- rispose Chichi

-E' stato sul punto di entrare in sala parto, quando ti ha sentita urlare!- sorrise Chichi.

-Davvero?-

-Si, ho dovuto far appello a tutte le mie forze per fermarlo!- rispose Goku.

-Perché non entra?-

-Forse aspetta di restare da solo con te!-

Goku aveva imparato a conoscerlo bene e capiva che aveva bisogno di riprendersi da tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato e poteva immaginare l'agitazione che stava provando nel conoscere il suo bambino, la stessa che aveva provato lui con Gohan.

Quando Goku e Chichi abbandonarono la stanza, lo trovarono seduto su una sedia nel corridoio.

-Ti sta aspettando!- gli disse Goku, prima di lasciarlo da solo.

A pochi passi dall'entrata, sentiva il suo cuore battere forte, come se volesse uscire dal suo petto, tutta l'adrenalina che lo aveva assalito sembrava essersi sciolta, rendendolo insicuro e titubante. Quando aprì la porta, la prima cosa che vide era quella bellissima donna che fissava adorante un piccolo fagottino che teneva attaccato al suo seno. Fu un'emozione indescrivibile per il Sayan, un'emozione forte e nuova.

Quando Bulma alzò lo sguardo gli sorrise appena, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. Il suo volto era pallido e i suoi occhi erano stanchi. Sentirla urlare dal dolore gli aveva procurato una strana sensazione, un desiderio di proteggerla, era stato insopportabile sentirla urlare senza poter far nulla.

-Guarda amore, lui è il tuo papà!- sussurrò Bulma al bambino, mentre il Sayan esitante si avvicinava al letto. Quando vide quel piccolo fagottino, il suo cuore fece una capriola, sapere che quel bambino era suo e di quella donna, gli procurò una strana sensazione.

Una gioia incontrollabile s'impossessò del suo cuore, i suoi occhi si accesero di una luce nuova, una luce che Bulma riconobbe come felicità.

Finalmente gli occhi del suo principe non erano più velati di tristezza e di odio, ma splendevano di felicità e gioia.

Continuava a fissare quel bambino e quella donna, senza dire una sola parola.

-Allora non dici niente?-

_Dire qualcosa? E cosa dovrei dire?_

_Sono stato fortunato nell'incontrarti, sei una donna fantastica._

_Sei riuscita a starmi accanto nonostante io ti abbia sempre rifiutata._

_Questo vorrei dirti ma non ci riesco. _

_Sono un vigliacco lo so, ma con le parole sono negato._

Si torturava per la sua incapacità di spiegarle come si sentiva. Non aveva mai odiato il suo orgoglio come in quel momento.

-Bulma io…-

-C-cosa?- spalancò gli occhi, incredula.

_Finalmente mi chiami per nome!_

-Ripetilo di nuovo! Ripeti il mio nome!- sussurrò Bulma mentre combatteva con quel nodo alla gola che minacciava di sciogliersi in tante calde lacrime.

-Bulma!-

Il tono della sua voce era carico d'amore e questo non le diede la forza di trattenersi. Lacrime calde iniziarono a scendere dai suoi occhi, per bagnarle il viso. Vegeta si avvicinò, allungò una mano e con una carezza le asciugò le lacrime.

-Non piangere!- sussurrò

_Non farlo! _

Poi mosso da una nuova attrazione, le alzò il viso costringendola a fissarlo e colmò la distanza che li separava, appoggiando le sue labbra su quelle di Bulma.

Sentiva il cuore pronto a scoppiare da un momento all'altro, non aveva mai immaginato che baciarla fosse così perfetto. All'inizio Bulma non reagì, ancora sconvolta dal comportamento di Vegeta, poi però il suo bacio si fece audace. Non sapeva come comportarsi, ecco perché non si era ribellato quando la terrestre prese il comando, insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca. Non si oppose quando Bulma approfondì il bacio, suscitando in lui un gemito di piacere.

Quando si staccarono non riusciva a parlare, sentiva il battito del cuore nelle orecchie, appoggiò la fronte su quella di Bulma mentre accettava le sue carezze.

-Bulma…io…-

_Ti amo!_

_Ti amo!_

-Lo so!- rispose Bulma, percependo la sua esitazione.

Quel bacio di poco prima valeva molto più di cento parole.

_Un giorno riuscirò a dirtelo._

_Tu aspettami!_

**Ecco il secondo e ultimo capitolo, spero vi piaccia. **

**Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni. Mi fa davvero piacere sapere che sia piaciuta. **

**Aspetto di sapere cosa pensate della storia ora che è terminata.**

**Grazie!**


End file.
